Usapyon
is a Rank B Ice-attribute Merican Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Usapyon is the partner of Hailey Anne, who is also one of the ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' mascots and the ''Yo-kai Watch'' franchise. He is also the mascot of ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew''. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch games: ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Major Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch animation: Major Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Usapyon wears a yellow spacesuit that has rabbit-like ears on the hood, and he carries a small orange ray gun modeled after a carrot. He also has a blue jet pack attached to his back. Usapyon has another mode known as where a black glass plate flips over his face, black smoke fills his helmet, and his eyes turn red. In the anime, he presses and holds both gray buttons on the cheek area on his helmet. While in Invader Mode, Usapyon typically shoots at the target of his anger, usually Hailey Anne. When his rage is at its peak, he transforms into in by pressing the yellow buttons attop his helmet, where he gains pink armor and a teal-green cape. His Invader Mode-like eyes are also noticably thicker and gain a eyelash-like spike. Usapyon's gun has also changes in color to reflect Emperor Mode. For Emperor Mode to be activated, he press and holds the buttons in front of his "rabbit ears". Usapyon uses a laser gun officially referred to as the "Bunny Blaster" (his exclusive item's name) and he shoots a big blue beam in the games, while in Invader Mode he shoots multiple red beams. They appear to made of electricity since in one episode when he shoots Hailey Anne's chair it gets zapped and its "skeleton" can be seen. Usapyon appears to be very strong, since even strong Yo-kai like Robonyan F and Sproink run from it. However, as Sergeant Burly states in Busters, he's a far-away attacker that is dependent on attacking from afar, and is nearly useless up close in battle. Usapyon can activate Emperor mode, and when he does, he gains the ablity to fly and has a more powerful beam. Usapyon used to be an otter that went by the name of "Chibi" and ended up in a rabbit farm for some unknown reason. In Corocoro comic, he was bullied by other rabbits for being different from them. One day, he was selected by NASU for the first animal into space. But when they tried to test the otter with a rocket engine, he panicked and got electrocuted by the circuit board and the rocket exploded. In Chibi's death, Usapyon was born. In the English dub of the Yo-kai Watch anime, he is shown to speak in a young Texan accent, reflecting his origin as a "space cowboy". Usapyon can change his Elemental Technique's attribute, depending on the costume his is wearing, and were considered Rare Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch 3, they were later made separate Yo-kai, along with his Usapyon B costume, and stripped them of their Rare Yo-kai status, except for Usapyon B: * }} changes his attribute to Fire and gives him the Soultimate move Quarterback Sack. In Yo-kai Watch 3, American Football Style instead has a Lightning attribute. The Medallium Bio for this style states: "Usapyon put on some 'Merican Football Gear, hoping protect himself from big hits up in space." * }} changes it to Lightning and gives him the Soultimate move Road Rage. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Racing Gear instead has a Wind attribute. The Medallium bio for this style states: "Usapyon put on some Racing Gear. It seems it's important to be able to drive really fast up in space." * }} changes it to Water and gives him the Soultimate move Scuba Splash. The Medallium bio for this style states: "Usapyon put on some Scuba Gear, in case he need to swim around underwater when up in space." * }} changes it to Earth and gives him the Soultimate move Air Support. The Medallium bio for this style states: "Usapyon put on some survival gear, ready for whatever harsh environments await him up in space." Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Yo-kai Watch Blasters You automatically befriend Usapyon after the Mission Lone Blaster. Yo-kai Watch 3 You automatically befriend him as your first Yo-kai as Hailey Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 USApyon is automatically befriended along with Hovernyan midway through the game. Game data Evolution Fusion Forms Yo-kai Sangokushi USApyon Chutatsu is one of the starting choices of Yo-kai Sangokushi, along with Jibanyan Ryubi and Komasan Son Saku. A Rank B Yo-kai in his native game, he was upgraded to Rank S during his reappearance in Yo-kai Watch 3 as part of a bonus for having Yo-kai Sangokushi save data, though his moveset was taken wholesale from his regular counterpart. Yo-kai Watch 3 Costumes Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist (Regular Usapyon/USApyon Chutatsu) |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Ice|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} |28x5|unknown|Single column|Fires a powerful laser beam. }} ||unknown||Transforms into Invader Mode when in low health.}} (Football Gear) |60|unknown|Single enemy}} |50-110|Lightning|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} |140|unknown|Single column|Performs a powerful shoulder tackle.}} ||unknown||Increases Guarding effectiveness.}} (Scuba Gear) |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |30|Water|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} }}||Water|2 Rows|Calls upon a squall of water to slam onto foes.}} ||-||Increases Water damage.}} (GI Gear) |50|unknown|Single enemy}} |50-110|Earth|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} ||unknown|Single column|Laser beams rain down on the opponents.}} ||unknown||Yo-kai are less likely to attack.}} (Racing Gear) |40|unknown|Single enemy}} |50-110|Wind|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes an enemy so cranky, they attack their allies.}} }}|22×5|unknown|Two rows|USApyon summons some F-1 racers to run over the opposition.}} ||unknown||Perform a preemptive attack once.}} (w/ Emperor Chip equipped & Emperor Mode active) |100|unknown|Single enemy}} |50|Ice|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Single ally|Raises all stats slightly with a portion of Emperor Mode's power.}} |38x5|unknown|Single column|Fires a powerful black-and-red laser beam.}} ||unknown||Transforms into Emperor Mode when in low health.}} (USApyon Queen) |25×2|unknown|Single enemy}} |70|Ice|Single ally|}} ||unknown|Single ally|With the royal air of a queen, the Inspirited allies find their stats up slightly.}} |22×5|Restoration|All allies|USApyon Queen heals all allies with queenly love.}} ||||Gradually restore ally's health when placed nearby.}} (USAtofu) |40|unknown|Single enemy}} |+30|Restoration|Single ally|}} ||unknown|Single ally|With the nutritional power of tofu, the Inspirited allies find their stats up slightly.}} |22×5|unknown|Single Column|USAtofu mixes up his bowl rapidly, firing a laser from it.}} ||||Revives from defeat once.}} Trivia * Usapyon has the most B Medals out of any Yo-kai, having B Medals for himself, his Costumes (B-Usapyon included), Invader Mode and Emperor Mode, totaling up to 8 B Medals. * Usapyon wears a rabbit helmet although he is an otter, which is reminiscent to when he was bullied by rabbits at the rabbit farm. * Usapyon's "Invader Mode" and "Emperor Mode" are references to the franchise. * Usapyon believes that when he was a test subject, he was treated well, but eventually relearned he was kept in a cage and fed whenever the scientists told him to. * Usapyon's actual name is , meaning "squirt, short stuff". * Usapyon is the highest-ranked Partner Yo-kai at Rank B, with Jibanyan being Rank D and Whisper at Rank C. * While Usapyon was initially removed from the American, European and Taiwanese versions of Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble aside from the main trailer/movie, one Medal Point reward a player can get is the title of 'Pyon'. He was later added to the game in November 2017. * The Final Fantasy XIV Collaboration/Kula Revolving Sushi Bar Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble magnets special events spelt his name with standard spelling when he was was localized worldwide, much like the other mascots. * In the Japanese version, his verbal tic "Dani" doesn't reflect his animal species like Jibanyan's, "Nyan" or where he's from, like Komasan's "Zura" and "Monge!". ** In addition to this there's a slight joke about this as Sgt. Burly recognizes his cry for help as being from him, since of the "weird speech" of "dani." ** Also, in EP146 when Phonius is telling Hailey Anne the witness' information on what "Usapyon" looks like, one of the pieces of info was "Says the mysterious 'dani'." * Usapyon has a Yo-kai Pad, but it's color scheme varies depending on the media form. In the games, Usapyon has a red and blue Yo-kai Pad, whereas his Yo-kai Pad in the anime has an entirely blue color scheme. * His acronym may have been lowercased to avoid mispronunciation of his name outside of Japan which coincidentally the anime makes fun of. * In the French, Spanish and German versions of the manga and anime series, Usapyon is known to in-cooperate English words into his sentences, alluding to his origin. * Usapyon's pronunciation of the name is different between languages. In Japanese, Korean and European languages, it is pronounced "ooh-sap-yon" while in the English dub of Usapyon Is Here!, it is pronounced "ooh-say-pee-yon". This makes his English name the first to be pronounced differently, unlike Jibanyan, Komasan and Komajiro. ** In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, it is pronounced "Ooh-sap-yon". * Usapyon's country accent in the dub may be a reference to the fact that main Space Centers are located in the Southern United States where dialect like that is common. * Usapyon's Soultimate is named "Bunny Beam" despite him being an otter. ** In Wibble Wobble it is named "Supersizzler". * Usapyon's mission in Yo-kai Watch Blasters may be inspired by Aigis' backstory from Persona 3, who was once part of SEES (as a Shadow Elmination robot) before they went on to find the rest of the crew, and join in at the end. Usapyon having a similar attack to Aigis (to get an advantage over enemy Shadows in that game) may be a further reference. * In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Usapyon temporarily activates Invader Mode when absorbing a G-Orb which applies to all his costumes. It wasn't until Moon Rabbit Crew, he could do this permanently via an item. * Because Yo-kai Watch Blasters is one of the last games to preserve the original Season 1 and 2 English dub's VA cast, Melissa Hutchson voices Usapyon, which was the same one that voices Komasan. This is a huge difference compared to the Season 3 US dub voice actor. * Usapyon along with Jibanyan are the only Yo-kai with interchangeable Soultimate moves. In other languages Usapyon and . | fr-name = Usapyon | fr-meaning = Derived from the English name. | es-name = Usapyon | es-meaning = Derived from the English name. | de-name = Usapyon | de-meaning = Derived from the English name. | it-name = Usapyon | it-meaning = Derived from the English name. | pt-name = Usapyon | pt-meaning = Derived from the English name. | ru-name = | ru-meaning = | kr-name = 우사뿅 Usappyong | kr-meaning = Derived from the Japanese name. }} Little Guy Category:Shady Tribe Category:Merican Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Donuts Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Anime Characters Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Main Anime Characters